Mikasa Kirstein
by sinaccyan
Summary: Yang mereka tahu, Jean naksir berat sama Mikasa. Yang mereka tahu, Mikasa kelewat cuek sama Jean. Tapi, bukan Jean namanya kalau menyerah! AU
1. Damn, I've Fallen in Love

**A/N:** Hooolaaa~ author baru di sini :v huehue, ini fanfic pertama yang saya buat, jadi agak gaje, maapkeun. Yah saya ga bisa basa basi sih jadi gatau mau ngomong apa lagi (ngomong?) ini AU nya kaya di desa-desa Eropa lama gitu lah, kaya suasana desa cerita aslinya gitu cuma ga ada tembok 50 meter sama titan. Bila ada typo bertebaran, ceritanya gaje, OOC, dan kesalahan lain maapkan. Pinginnya sih ga OOC, tapi kalo OOC yasudalah (kok gue ngeselin ya) yaaah OOC dikit lah. Ya, yaudah. (canggung)

 **Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

OOC, AU, JeanMika

 _Selamat membaca~_

* * *

"Mi-ka-sahhh,"

Sejak lima menit yang lalu, hanya nama seorang gadis bermarga Ackerman itulah yang keluar dari mulut remaja empat belas tahun bernama Jean Kirstein. Ditemani sahabat baiknya, Jean yang lebih layak disebut berandal daripada remaja itu terbaring bahagia di atas rerumputan halus yang membelai geli setiap kali angin bertiup. Wajahnya bersemburat merah tipis dan diiringi senyum manis yang tak berhenti mengembang.

"Marco, aku sungguh melihatnya dengan jelas!" ini adalah kalimat jelas pertama yang diucapkan dari bibirnya setelah beberapa menit terbuang percuma hanya untuk menggumamkan nama _sakral_ Mikasa. Marco, sahabat sejatinya yang ia temui semasa nama panggilannya masih 'Jean Cengeng', hanya duduk sambil menekuk lutut di samping Jean yang tidak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku melihat dengan jelas bagaimana dia membalas senyumanku," Jean mencengkeram rumput-rumput halus yang bergoyang, berusaha menetralisir rasa aneh dalam perutnya yang kian menggelitik. Efek dari senyuman Mikasa ternyata membuat anak ini seperti orang kecanduan. Ya, otak seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta akan melepaskan suatu hormon yang menyebabkan orang tersebut sama gilanya dengan orang _mabuk._

Marco ingin sekali berkata _'Jean, mungkin saja Mikasa membalas senyumanmu hanya karena dia jenuh dengan wajahmu dan ingin segera mengenyahkanmu, lihat saja bagaimana ia berpaling dengan kesal setelah tersenyum'_ tapi sayangnya, Marco tidak tega dan tidak akan pernah tega untuk mengatakan itu dan menjatuhkan hati sahabatnya yang sedang terbang ke sana kemari. Jika ia boleh jujur, selama mereka berteman delapan tahun, Marco tidak pernah melihat Jean sebahagia ini.

Jean menatap langit biru cerah yang berawan. "Oi Marco," anak itu memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan."Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanyanya pelan tanpa menoleh ke sebelah kirinya di mana sang sahabat terduduk.

Marco menarik napas. "Kau memendam perasaanmu sejak usiamu sepuluh tahun lho, Jean."

Jean terdiam sejenak. "Sembilan."

"Ya, dan kurasa, menahan perasaan selama lima tahun itu menyakitkan, bukan?"

Senyum Jean hilang. Benar juga kata si Marco sialan itu. Bagaimana kalau Mikasa akhirnya berjodoh dengan Eren yang pada dasarnya tidak ada hubungan darah dengannya? Eren memang _saudaranya Mikasa,_ tapi jangan lupakan kata _angkat_ nya.

"Jean, sudah saatnya kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Mikasa."

Jean Kirstein terdiam sejenak lagi. "...Ya."

Anak itu bangkit dari rebahannya, duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki di sebelah Marco. Jean kemudian menghadap sahabatnya, menatapnya lekat penuh keyakinan dengan latar belakang imajiner api. "Marco, ku mohon, bantu aku untuk mengatakannya pada Mikasa." Jean dengan tekad keyakinan yang membara seolah-olah ialah yang _pasti_ akan menjadi suaminya Mikasa suatu saat nanti.

Marco tersenyum dan menangguk pelan. "Ya. Ayo, katakan sekarang." Marco beranjak berdiri dan menarik lengan Jean-

" _J-jangan sekarang._ "

 _Bret._ Musik sok heroik yang melatar belakangi adegan tadi lenyap ditelan cengiran Jean dan wajah Marco yang menggambarkan ekspresi 'what the hell'.

* * *

Jean terduduk di bawah pohon besar di ladang desanya, tempatnya kemarin bersama Marco. Tempat itu bagaikan surga baginya; bisa menatap langit biru cerah yang menemaninya setiap hari, langit yang seolah menghadirkan wajah imajiner Mikasa setiap Jean menatapnya. Rumput berayun di sekitarnya. Hembusan angin lembut yang membelainya terkadang membuat rasa kantuknya menang.

Ia seringkali didapati sedang tertidur di bawah pohon besar itu, dan membuatnya harus menerima ocehan ibunya yang mengaku tidak pernah mendidik anaknya menjadi anak yang pemalas. Dan Jean selalu bersumpah untuk menunjukkan pada ibunya bahwa dia bukan anak pemalas, meski ibunya lebih sering menang karena selalu mendapati Jean yang tertidur pulas di bawah pohon.

Jadi kali ini, ia ditemani beberapa lembar kertas dan pensil untuk mengusir kantuknya.

Menggambar. Jean hobi menggambar, dan gambarnya bisa disebut bagus. Terkadang, ia menggambar suasana desanya dengan rumah-rumah penduduk dan pegunungan sebagai latar belakangnya, atau terkadang ia hanya menggambar gunungnya saja. Namun kali ini, ia menggambar Mikasa Ackerman yang sedang tersenyum. Ah, ternyata dia _benar-benar_ mabuk.

Goresan demi goresan ia goreskan dengan pelan pada kertas pertamanya. Angin membelai pelan rambut berantakannya. Sesekali ia menguap dan kekuatan matanya perlahan menurun.

Rasa kantuk memang tidak pernah kalah.

"Hai, Jean!"

Sapaan biasa itu membuat Jean yang sudah 7 watt tersentak kaget.

"Sialan kau, mengagetkan saja." Jean mendesis dan ketika menyadari siapa anak itu, ia makin menyipitkan matanya. Seseorang yang selalu ia anggap sebagai saingan. Saingan payah. Saingan bodoh dan merepotkan.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** tch, chapter 1 kok pendek banget ya. udah gitu bahasanya susah dingertiin yakan? maapkan ana ye (=_=) beri reviewnya yaa ^^ smoga chapter 2 lebih panjang :p Arigatou,

 **SF**


	2. Rival

**A/N** : Yo. Semoga imajinasi gua bagus sekarang. semoga wkwk. btw, kalo gua bilangnya mesti 'aku', 'gua' atau 'saya'? kalo 'saya' terlalu formal, 'aku' gaenak, 'gua' takut ga sopan. haaa udahlah biarin aja kalo gua ngomongnya berubah-ubah abaikan :v dasar anak tidak sopan :v kalo ada typo maapkan.

 **Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

AU, OOC, JeanMika, Spoiler

* * *

.

.

.

"Sialan kau, mengagetkan saja." Jean mendesis ketika melihat Eren tersenyum dengan sok polos dengan peluh keringat membanjiri wajah _innocent_ nya.

 _'Anak ini habis bekerja, ya.'_

"Sedang apa, Jean?" Eren duduk bersandar pada pohon di sebelah Jean dan meluruskan kakinya.

"Buang air besar sambil memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk menyiksa orang yang suka datang tiba-tiba. Kau tahu, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan setan."

Senyum Eren hilang, matanya kini melirik tajam ke arah Jean tanpa menoleh ke arah nya. "Sialan kau, Jean. Aku bertanya baik-baik. Jangan memancingku."

Jean mendengus. "Tch. Tidak dipancing juga kau akan tiba-tiba mengamuk. _Angry German Kid._ Haha," Jean tertawa sinis, fokusnya masih terpaku pada goresan-goresan sketsa kasarnya.

Eren panas.

"Lagi pula, Eren, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini. Ini tempatku, carilah tempat lain." Jean bergeser sedikit dari tempat duduknya, matanya masih fokus pada mahakaryanya dan merasa Eren tidak layak untuk dipandang matanya.

Eren merasa terhina. "Memangnya tempat ini milik nenekmu? Tempat ini milik desa, aku warga desa ini, jadi aku berhak untuk duduk di sini, lagi pula memangnya kalau kau sedang duduk di sini lalu ada orang tua yang ingin beristirahat di sini, kau akan mengusirnya dan mengatakan bahwa tempat ini adalah milikmu? Lalu-"

"Ah, ya sudah! Hentikan omong kosongmu, kau tidak perlu bicara panjang dan berlebihan seperti itu!"

Eren diam, namun mata hijaunya masih menatap Jean yang masih fokus menggambar dengan tajam dan-

-Melihat sketsa wajah saudaranya di kertas Jean.

Matanya melebar. "Apa-apaan kau, muka kuda! Kenapa kau menggambar Mikasa? Kau mau macam-macam dengannya?"

Jean hampir melompat dari duduknya. "ANAK SETAN! Jangan berisik! Kalau ada orang yang mendengarnya, harga diriku akan turun! Jika sampai ada orang yang mendengarnya, ku kubur kau hidup-hidup!"

"Persetan dengan harga dirimu! Aku saudaranya Mikasa, aku berhak mengetahui apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengannya! Kalau kau macam-macam dengan Mikasa, kau yang akan menempati lubang kubur ku!"

Eren dan Jean berdiri.

"Jangan ikut campur! Kau tidak ada urusannya dengan ini!" Jean menarik kerah baju Eren.

"Jelas ada! Dan lepaskan tanganmu dari bajuku!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan baju kotormu itu."

"Sialan kau!"

Perkelahian antara dua remaja bodoh telah dimulai. Siapkan camilan.

Jean dan Eren memang sudah menjadi rival sejak tujuh tahun mereka berada di dunia. Awalnya ketika mereka bertemu di festival tahunan, Eren tidak sengaja menyenggol lengan Jean yang sedang memegang minuman kesukaannya, dan mereka berdua membuat ibu mereka malu karena saling hajar menghajar dan merusak suasana.

Namun, meskipun mereka terkadang tidak bisa disatukan seperti dua kutub magnet yang saling tolak menolak, mereka akan tetap membutuhkan satu sama lain seperti simbiosis mutualisme.

Walaupun terkadang mereka saling menendang, saling beradu omongan vulgar dan menyakitkan, mereka akan tetap menjalin hubungan sebagai seorang teman.

Jean menendang diafragma Eren dengan sempurna.

"Sakit, Jean!"

Entah kenapa Eren merasa dirinya sedang tidak beruntung, biasanya hanya dalam beberapa menit, Jean akan mengaku kalah dan pergi.

"Jean! Menjauhlah dari Mikasa!" Eren berteriak disela-sela gerakan perkelahiannya, "Jika aku melihat kau menemuinya, kau tidak akan ku ampuni!"

Jean mendadak menghentikan kakinya yang hendak menendang tulang kering Eren. Mendadak bengong menatap Eren dengan ekspresi imbisil. Eren merapikan pakaiannya sambil menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apa? Kurang jelas?"

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang ku dan Mikasa?" Jean menyipitkan mata _jahat_ nya.

Eren memiringkan kepalanya dan menunjuk Jean. "Aku tahu kau menyukai Mikasa." Ada jeda sejenak. Anak itu semakin tajam menatap sepasang bola mata milik Jean. "Namun meski orang tuaku setuju, dan jika Mikasa _bersedia_ untuk menjadi pacarmu pun, aku tidak akan suka." bocah bermarga Jaeger itu menurunkan telunjuknya dan mengibaskan tangannya.

Jean merasa dimakan titan. "Omong kosong apa itu, Eren?"

Eren menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya sendiri, "Ingat omong kosong itu." Jawaban Eren memang bukan jawaban spesifik yang Jean harapkan. Tapi melihat tatapan mata si Jaeger, Jean yakin bahwa Eren tidak benar-benar serius. _'Semoga saja,'_ batinnya melihat Eren yang memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Jean.

"Aih sial, gambarku rusak."

* * *

.

.

.

"Gyahahaha! Banci piraaang, hahahahahaha!"

"Berisik, Connie! Kau membangunkan ayam yang sedang tidur, tuh."

"Ba-hahaha-nci pirahahaha- itu cocok, Reiner, itu luar biasa cocok, hahahaha,"

"Diam."

Connie semakin berlinangan air mata, Bertolt berusaha untuk menjaga perasaan Reiner dan menahan tawa, Marco mendengus tidak tahan.

"Ymir sialan itu mau menjauhkanku dari Christa," gumam Reiner sambil bertopang dagu. "Hei, tidak baik menghina perempuan seperti itu," bisa terdengar dari sela-sela perkataan Bertolt, anak itu masih berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. "Aku tidak peduli mau dia perempuan atau bukan, kelakuannya seperti laki-laki dan tidak mau jauh dari Christa yang seorang perempuan."

"Ada yang salah dengan Ymir, ya?" Connie yang sudah berhenti tertawa kini mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri. "Ya, aku yakin ada yang _bermasalah_ dengannya." Reiner mengocok gelasnya. "Nyonya, airnya lagi."

"Kenapa kita seperti ini." Marco menghela napas, menatap gelasnya yang masih setengah terisi. "Jika besok kiamat, kau akan menyesal karena tidak memiliki pengalaman dan kenangan masa muda, Marco." Reiner bersandar pada kursinya.

"Kita masih _terlalu_ muda, banci pirang."

"Gyahahahahaha!" tawa Connie yang mengagumkan menggelegar lagi di kedai itu. "Marco, kau diam-diam sialan juga ya!" Reiner memang harus mengakui, Marco yang pada dasarnya adalah anak yang pendiam, aneh, dan yang selalu menjaga cara bicaranya juga bisa bersifat _manusiawi_.

"Ya Tuhan, ku mohon, jangan pernah sebut 'banci pirang' lagi. Aku sakit perut," Connie mendapat kendali dirinya lagi. Lagi pula, 'banci pirang' itu tidak lucu. Selera humor anak berambut tipis itu ternyata sangat rendah.

"Reiner, kau dan Bertolt sudah berumur enam belas tahun. Tapi aku dan Connie masih empat belas tahun. Kau seharusnya tidak mengajak kami ke sini." Marco berusaha serius walau ia tahu, ia tidak sedang berkumpul dengan para peminum sungguhan seperti pak Hannes dan teman-temannya. Dan walaupun Reiner tidak meminum itu, tapi mereka sedang berkumpul di lingkungan para peminum.

"Ayolah. Kau sudah memasuki masa remajamu. Cobalah bersikap jantan sedikit, jangan lembek dan lembut seperti bokong bayi."

Connie terbahak lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong bokong, kalian tahu? Salah satu kelemahan titan adalah dengan cara menusuk bokongnya.*"

"Kau percaya saja dengan titan," ini adalah omongan Bertolt yang _kedua_ sejak tadi.

"Reiner, itu bisa saja menjadi kata-kata terakhirmu, lho.*" Jean muncul tiba-tiba dan menarik kursi kosong dan bergabung dengan meja mereka.

"Astaga," Bertolt bengong, sementara Reiner, Connie dan Marco menatapnya setengah kaget. "Ya Tuhan, lihat dirimu, Jean. wajahmu memar dan lecet."

Jean tersenyum simpul. "Biar laki."

"Eren, ya?" Marco melipat tangan di meja. "Setan." Jean bersandar di kursinya dan merasakan punggungnya agak sakit, mengaduh pelan. "Apa Mikasa benar-benar layak kau perjuangkan? Meski sikapnya seperti itu? Jean, ku rasa Mikasa memang bukan untukmu."

"Diam, Reiner."

Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka, meletakkan gelas untuk Reiner.

"Katakan saja perasaanmu padanya. Setidaknya agar dia tahu kenapa kau melakukan semua ini untuknya, dan agar dia lebih menghargaimu."

"Mikasa bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa mengetahui perasaanku padanya, Marco. Aku yakin dia sudah tahu, apalagi _Eren_ juga sudah mengetahuinya." Jean merasakan perih ketika ia mengingat perkataan Eren sebelumnya.

"Mati lah kau,"

"Terima kasih, Connie."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Mikasa sebenarnya bodoh dan ia tidak mengetahui tentang perasaanmu? Bagaimana kalau Eren tidak memberitahunya? Lalu apa kau akan terus begini dan terus menahannya?" terima kasih atas skakmat nya, Bert.

"Kisahmu tak serumit kisahku dan Christa." Reiner menambahkan dengusan pada akhir kalimatnya. "Diam kau, banci pirang."

"Gyahahahaha!"

"Itu tidak lucu!"

"Daripada kalian terus meributkan tentang banci, lebih baik kalian membantuku agar aku bisa jadi dengan Mikasa."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N** : Ah, gak jelas banget. masih pendek pula. belom ada romance jean mikasanya lagi. ANE BUTUH ASUPAN :v chapter 3 ada kok, don't worry be happy buat yang udah review makasih banyak yaaaa ^^ saya terhura

 **(*)** referensi dari manga volume 2 waktu mereka lagi mau nembakin titan :v

pokonya yang udah baca, review, terimakasih sebanyak dan sebesarnya (?) (gajelas)

 **SF**


End file.
